Ami's Argument
by Black Beyond
Summary: Hehe, here's the sequel to Mako' Rant. Don't look for the next piece too soon, minna, cuz I'm not even going to start anything new until after my other fics are done...


## Ami's Argument

Black Beyond

~'~

Well, here's Ami's Argument. Not much to say, except Ami's... well, she's not quite sane. Really. All those fights must have knocked a screw loose. ^_^ Just joking. But she is kind of OOC... about the same as Mako's Rant. 

To Drew: The beginning starts off futuristic. That was Makoto a long time in the future talking about the past. Sorry if I confused anymore of you.

Hehe... 

~'~

>   
  
If you want my candid opinion, this is   
completely and totally Motoki's fault. I always   
suspected there was something sadistic about his so   
called 'charming smile'.  
  
I mean, it was his fault for not fainting. It   
was his fault for being there. It was his fault for   
being both Minako's and Makoto's crush, so that they   
just *had* to transform to save him the 'indiginity'   
of being drained.  
  
That youma! Ooo... the Dark Kingdom is going   
to have one heck-o-lulu of an extended winter when I get my   
hands on them! Sending a youma right into the clutches   
of the two most boy-crazy, ditzy, no-brained, never-   
think-before-they-act senshi! That should be illegal!   
Really! And I thought they had a little dignity!  
  
And it was Motoki who figured it out, not me,   
the branis of the senshi, that Mamoru Chiba was Tuxedo   
Kamen! That screams negative vibes if anything does!   
Not that I'm perfect, but I'm a senshi, and well...  
  
He wears an apron!  
  
Who am I? Mizuno Ami, senshi of Mercury, and   
I hold the power of ice. And I'm one angry blue-haired   
senshi.  
  
Why, you ask, innocently?  
  
You don't read the paper much, do you? Well,   
you've heard about it by now. It's only on every   
single television station, radio show, newpaper, and   
magazine on the earth! You can't've missed it, unless   
you've been locked away in the Sahara Desert for the   
last two days.  
  
I'm a calm, nice, non-violent person.   
Usually. But you see, people change. I believe it's   
called an 'out of character moment'.   
  
I'm starting an 'out of character life'.  
  
It was a completely normal day. I'm happy,   
I've got lots of homework to look forward to, learning   
the fiftyth french word of the day, when none other   
than Umino passed me.  
  
I usually didn't pay attenion of Umino. But   
that slight fact he was waving around a printout from   
his infamous computer and screaming something *very*   
noticeible snagged my attention.  
  
"THE SENSHI HAVE BEEN REVEALED!"  
  
I hate all security cameras. They were   
invented by a minion of the Dark Kingdom. I, one day,   
shall find proof of this and ban them.   
  
Apparently, Makoto and Minako had transformed   
in front of one of the security cameras Umino happened   
to have bugged.  
  
Don't ask, I was afraid to.  
  
The internet is evil. Printers are evil.   
Umino is a discarded youma in disguise. I'm sorry, but   
it's true. It's the only possible explanation I could   
think of.  
  
I told Luna. Luna spazzed. Luna went to go   
rant at Usagi. I told Artemis. Artemis spazzed. He   
called Makoto and Minako to the temple.  
  
I really didn't mean to begin throwing   
textbooks at them. I'm sure Artemis's attacks and   
Rei's fireballs were accidents as well.  
  
Really.  
  
But that's not the interesting part.  
  
All of Tokyo knew within five minutes,   
courtesy of Umino via Internet. It was up on the   
news stations within twenty-four hours, as soon as the   
experts claimed the tapes valid. Everyone went to work   
on the rest of us.  
  
Usagi was the next to be discovered. It   
wasn't a hard match. Odangos, people. Odangos. How   
many people in Tokyo have the same blonde odangos with   
long streamers of hair? Two: Sailor Moon, Tsukino   
Usagi.
> 
> I was next.  
  
There are other people who have blue hair.   
But there's not many people who have short, bluish-  
green hair and an IQ that's off the charts.   
  
Rei was last. She was the hardest of all,   
because she looked typical. But of course, someone   
found out somehow.... no names.... *cough* Mina-   
*cough* -ko *cough*.  
  
Darn it, when I get my not-so-gentle hands on   
Motoki, he will have seen his last sunrise. It's   
totally, and completely his fault. And did he ever   
know it...  
  
~'~  
  
  
  
  
... As he flashed that ever-so charmingly   
innocent smile at Makoto and Minako, who sighed and   
swooned, respectively. Usagi was currently paying   
attention to the largest chocolate shake I've ever   
seen, moaning about how her life was over. Rei was   
yelling at whoever would listen or whoever she could   
force to listen.  
  
I was glaring at Motoki.  
  
"So, where's Mamoru-san?" Minako asked   
Motoki, in a sultry tone that I had to whince at.   
Shameless!  
  
"I think he'll be around any second now--"  
  
"EEP! Motoki-chan, I can't see him!" Usagi   
moaned, scramblign voer the counter and hiding behind   
it, somewhere near Motoki's knees.  
  
"WHy not, Usagi-chan? I thought you liked   
Mamo-- OW!" He grimaced as she punched/kicked/elbowed   
him.  
  
"She hates Mamoru-san and loves Tuxedo   
Kamen." Makoto informed him. "Finding out the two were   
the same was a little harsh for her."  
  
A small hand snatched the shake off the   
counter and back behind it, and sobs could be heard.  
  
"It's not *sob* fair, I *sob* can't take   
*sob* it. Satan is *sob sob* TUXEDO KAMEN!" She broke   
into tears.  
  
I continued to glare at Motoki.  
  
  
"Someone had better get Rei before she does   
the fireball thing again." Makoto looked fearfully   
over at Rei, who was terrizing a teenage boy who was   
looking like he wanted help badly.  
  
"I'm not getting burned again!" Minako   
shrieked.  
  
"She can throw fireballs?" Motoki asked.   
"Man, that's so cool! Rei-chan! Rei-chan!"  
  
"No!" Makoto and Minako both screeched.  
  
Too late.  
  
"What is it, Motoki-san?" Rei turned around,   
and boy escaped.   
  
"Can you really throw fireballs?"  
  
Rei brightened at the chance to show off, and   
she pulled Motoki off to the side to show him how she   
could make fire of any color.  
  
I glared at him.  
  
"Mamoru-kun!" Motoki chirped happily, as   
the college student dragged himself through the   
glass doors.  
  
"Hey, Motoki. Say, did yuo hear about Odango   
Atama? Some wacko thinks she's Sailor Moon."  
  
"She is Sailor Moon!" Makoto said   
indignitily. "Didn't you read the newspapers?!  
  
"Yeah. And you're Sailor Jupiter." Mamoru   
shot back dryly.  
  
"I totally resent that!" Makoto had her   
henshin pen out before I could say a word.  
  
"NO MAKOTO!"  
  
Too late. Again.  
  
"Jupiter Power, Make up!"  
  
"Ah, what the heck! Venus Power, Make up!"  
  
"Not without me you don't! Moon Prism Power   
Make up!"  
  
Of course, Rei couldn't resist.  
  
"Mars Power Make up!"  
  
Now having surprised Mamoru thoroughly, they   
turned to me.  
  
"Do it, Ami."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Yes way." Jupiter looked ready tyo   
electrocute me, so I...  
  
"Mercury Power Make up!" I held up my wand   
and let the ribbons of icey water hit me. I hate being   
manipulated....  
  
"SHABON SPRAY!"  
  
I'm not usually an inpulsive senshi. I think   
things otu well. But at the moment, I wanted to get   
far away. Best thing to do? Throw fog and escpae.  
  
And that's exactly what i did.   
  
I never though about the fact I taught Sailor   
Moon how to see through it...  
  
  
~'~  
  
  
  
  
... because I was busy outrunning the huge   
mob screaming for autographs and pieces of my fuku. As   
if.   
  
I was about to give up and face the giant   
crowd of fans when all of a suddenly I ran into   
something.  
  
Something big.  
  
Something green.  
  
Something stinky.  
  
Something... urgh... gooey.  
  
The mob turned tail and ran. Not that I could   
blame them. This was the worst youma I've ever seen.   
It was a big glob that smelled like a dead rat that'd   
been out in the sun a few days.  
  
"Ami-chan... EEP!"  
  
"Sailor Moon, come on!" I yelled at the other   
senshi who had miraclously followed me.  
  
"No problem! Supreme Thunder!"  
  
You know, one day, sometimes, Jupiter's going   
to get in real trouble because of her impulsiveness.  
  
"NOOOO! DON'T!" I yelled, a full point two   
seconds before the lightning hit the glob of guck.  
  
It exploded, showering everyone with globs of   
the stuff.   
  
"ARGH! JUPITER!" Sailor Moon screamed, trying   
to pull it from her hair. "This is SO not funny!"  
  
Zoisite appeared in the air above us. I saw   
the look on his face, and it took my mind less than a   
secnod to figure out his plan.  
  
"No! Run!" I yelled.  
  
Too late. DAMNIT! TOO FREAKING LATE!  
  
"Glodous! Capture!" Zoisite yelled.  
  
The globs that were on us grew and grew until   
everything but our heads were trapped. Like jello   
molds! I had been reduced to a jello mold! INJUSTICE!  
  
"Now we just have to wait for your precious   
Tuxedo Kamen to hop along and we can have ourselves a   
party." Zoisite smirked and laughed that hideous laugh   
of his.  
  
Predictably, Tuxedo Kamen showed up in the   
nick of time-- or what would have been if WE WEREN'T   
TRAPPED INSIDE THE SLIME MONSTER FROM THE DARK   
KINGDOM!  
  
Stress is an evil thing.   
  
"The senshi of Tokyo cannot be exploited in   
this way--"  
  
"CAN IT, MAMORU!" Mars yelled at him. "GET US   
OUT OF HERE!"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen seemed miffed at being cut off   
in the middle of one of his corny speeches, but threw   
a rose at the ooze holding Sailor Mars.  
  
The rose simply made a splat sound and the   
ooze enveloped it happily. There was no way Tux-boy   
was getting us out of *this* mess.  
  
Unless...  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen, hand over your nijizuishous and   
I'll release them." Zoisite was much too smug. He'd be   
the first to go when I got out of the ooze.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen looked from us, the helpless   
five senshi, to the arrogant general, and then back to   
us.  
  
Jupiter has a serious ego problem.  
  
"Don't do it!" Jupiter yelled. "We'll be   
fine! Save your crystals!"  
  
Of course, Mamoru was a sucker for a damsel   
in distess. He forked up the two nuizuisou and handed   
them to Zoisite, inbetween death glares at the   
general.  
  
"Arigato, Tuxedo Kamen-baka! Glodous! Finish   
them off!"  
  
Kunzite appeared behind Zoisite, five   
nijizuishou in hand.  
  
It happened too fast, really. The next thing   
I knew, Zoisite had thrown the two nijizuishou at   
Kunzite and then Tuxedo Kamen lay on the ground right   
in front of Sailor Moon, blood pooling underneath him.  
  
Not a funny thing, but Zoisite found it   
hilarous.  
  
Too much for my frazzled mind.  
  
"SHABON SPRAY!" I shouted, forgetting for the   
instant that my hands were trapped. I ended up   
freezing the glob around me, and nearly freezing   
myself in the process.  
  
But somehow, I, the weakest senshi, managed   
to get free. The icey glob cracked easily when frozen   
and I was free.   
  
I quickly freed Sailor Moon, who was white   
faced and pale at the sight of Tuxedo kamen, mask-  
less, scarlet soaking into the pavement and running...  
  
She cried. And it wasn't ordinary tears. As   
one of them streaked down her cheek, it began to grow   
brightly.  
  
I opened my visor, ignoring the other senshi.   
I was getting this down, come hell or high water.  
  
I looked up at Kunzite's frustrated yell. The   
nijizuishous were floating away from him. Why on earth   
were they doing that? They were heading for...  
  
Usagi didn't seem to notice as the seven   
colorful crystals circled around her and then mized   
with her tears, letting off a brilliant flash of   
light.  
  
I watched as Zoisite's jaw dropped. Kuznite's   
soon followed. Not really wanting to, I looked at my   
princess again.  
  
My own jaw dropped.  
  
You see, at that moment, it became quite   
clear that our ditzy leader had a lot more going for   
her than any of us gave her credit for, because at   
that moment, our ditzy leader was in a royal-looking   
gown, the ginzuiishou in her hands, a moon insignia on   
her forehead, and an expression full of fury and   
serenity that only she could wear and still look   
beautiful.  
  
The ginzuishou lowered itself onto the moon   
wand in a flash of light.  
  
And she opened her eyes.  
  
She was the moon princess.  
  
That awe-inspiring moment was broekn by a   
loud yell.  
  
"ODANGO ATAMA! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Mars   
screeched. "She's the friggin' moon princess!"  
  
"Thank you, Mars, for stating the obvious."   
Venus said. "I knew it. I knew it I knew it I knew   
it!" She squirmed until she was free of her confines.  
  
The princess didn't seem to hear any of this   
as she raised her ginzuishou in the air. Almost   
instantly, the blood that was flowing from Tuxedo   
Kamen ceased, as he groaned as we began to wake up.  
  
I looked down at my computer.  
  
"WHAT?!" I yelled, totally ruining that   
moment as well. "NO! The ginzuishou's messing it up!   
NO! I didn't get any of that! Kami, why?! WHY?!" I   
ranted.  
  
Venus danced over and put both of her hands   
over my mouth, effectiviely silencing me as Serenity   
looked at Zoisite, her next target.  
  
"Uh-oh..."   
  
"Cosmic Moon Power!"  
  
Uh-oh was a tad of an understatement. Okay,   
it was probably tghe world's biggest udnerstatment. It   
was like saying the Universe is big. It was like   
saying Mount Everest is tall. It was like saying   
Jupiter has agressive tendicies. It was like...  
  
You get the idea.  
  
The energy slammed into Zoisite at a rate I   
would be able to tell you if the guinzuishou wasn't   
royally screwing with my computer. He was dead, there   
was no question about that,  
  
Kunzite caught his dead lover, sent Serenity   
a look I never want to be directed at myself, and   
teleported away cursing so badly it would have   
tramitized a child had a child heard it.   
  
Mars gasped as Tuxedo Kamen disappeared in a   
vortex of dark power just after Serenity collapsed,   
turning back into Sailor Moon.  
  
"That's it, Luna is going to have a cow!" Mars yelled...  
  
  
~~"~~  
  
  
  
Yet another understatment. In comparitive   
terms, our precious Luna had an elephant. As soon as   
I proved it, she promptly fainted. Artemis's example   
did not fall far from this.  
  
It was still Motoki's fault. As soon as I get   
done scanning the ginzuishou, I'm going to get him,   
you just wait and watch me...  
  
But that's for another day. Now, Minako, if   
you'll kindly stop waving your arms about and pointing   
to the sign that says 'my turn', I'd like to have a   
nice cup of tea and plot Motoki's demise...  
  
He'll have one chilly day sometime in the   
near future, believe you me...  
  
If I cackled evilly right now, do you think   
Minako would be alarmed?  
  
~~'~~  
  
  
Er, the next one will be entitled Minako's Medley,   
I believe, unless I'm feeling evil and decide Minako  
shall speak last... hehe...


End file.
